A Maize of Death: The 29th Hunger Games
by JaceTriesToWrite
Summary: When the sun beats down from the sky, it's usually a sign of life. That couldn't be any further from the truth in this case. Syot.
1. Red

AN: All info will be below.

* * *

 **A Maize of Death**

 **Chapter 1: Red**

The crisp _crunch_ of the autumn leaves under my feet makes the hair on the back of my neck stand. I say 'autumn' very loosely, as it's likely the arena has been altered to look the way it does. It's sad, really. In another time, another place, this would have been a beautiful forest. Now? Far too much bloodshed.

Swirls of orange and yellow fall all around me. The cascade of colors are breathtaking, to say the least. I've never seen anything like this back home. District 5 could never be this beautiful. I almost miss the smog. Almost.

It's been days since I've had any real nutrition enter my body. The last thing I ate were the apples I found by Allie's body. She was nice, if I recall correctly. Sort of pretty in a way too. The bloody gash on her face made her significantly less so, but still. I didn't mean to aim for her face, really. Just thinking about it sends chills up my spine. Her screams. The way the birds flew from their branches from being startled… I was sure to not let her suffer. It's difficult to mourn this late into the game. Almost obnoxious. I wouldn't have considered myself anywhere close to victory at the start, yet here I am. _Victory._ Is there any winner in this, really?

The twig breaking snaps my ass back into reality. I unsheathe my machete, eyes darting through the trunks. My stance is certainly one of self defense, as I jerk my head back and forth, trying to find the source of the noise.

And of course, the troll is angry. _Great mutt, Capitol. Real swell job._ I bolt, of course. The beast was strong, but slow. Its club would knock me senseless if I wasn't careful. I dodge and duck between branches and bushes, the beast faster than usual. Guess they amped them up a bit for the finale.

I burst from the foliage, rolling into the clearing. The troll stops right at the forest edge, unmoving. "Sorry that you're scared of me. I know I'm threatening." I tease, winking at the thing. I stand up, dusting the grass off of me. I turn, expecting exactly what I saw. The cornucopia. They lead us here on purpose of course. And I was just about sick of this game.

I don't really know who to expect, as I sort of lost count as to who was left. However, I see him soon enough, his shirt torn and dirty as he exited the cornucopia.

"Well hey there, Wyatt," he mutters, his hand held tightly on his axe.

"Marlin, was it?" I choke out, my throat dry and hoarse.

"Yeah," he sputters out.

"Yeah."

The situation is awkward at best, which I'm sure is not exactly what the Gamemakers are looking for. He wipes his bloody axe off with his shirt, which is only then that I notice the corpse in the Cornucopia. Ironically, the cannon goes off just then, signalling her death. His own district partner.

Final Two.

Final fight.

Final stand.

I spin my machete around, deciding to give them a show. I'm gonna paint these fucking woods even more red than they already are. I'm gonna show them that this is my final stand. I grin, squinting up at the sun. The sky is so blue. Oh so blue.

"Congratulations Marlin."

"For what?" he asks, readying his axe.

"For winning," I spit, stabbing myself in the stomach.

So red.

The grass is oh so red.

Red is the last thing I see.

* * *

 **Hello! Alright, let's get this ball rolling. My name is Jace, and this is my story! The form will be on my profile, so do not fret your pretty little faces. However, if you dare submit by review, you shall fret your faces. DO NOT DO IT. DON'T. I'LL END YOU. GOT IT? Good. I'm sorry to all the guests, but that's how it's gonna go. Hope you all enjoy! This is NOT first come/first serve. If it's good, you're in though!**

 **When you PM me, put your favorite Pokemon as the subject so I know you're real. Don't know Pokemon? I'm sure you can google one.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What were your general thoughts on this chapter?**

 **2\. Are you excited?**

 **3\. Will you love me 5ever?**

 **Alright, that should do it! Get to it guys. See all of you beautiful people real soon ;)**


	2. Mistakes

**AN: I felt very in the writing mood, and just had to get another chapter out. i've also decided that you are allowed to submit more than one tribute. I would like it best if it remained at only two per reader. Please keep in mind that if I do accept a second tribute from you, it's much more likely that I will make the second a Bloodbath tribute.**

* * *

 **A Maize of Death**

 **Chapter 2: Mistakes**

I shudder as I try to sleep. The wind blew fast and cold as the night went on. The Cornucopia was the safest place in the entire arena, so naturally they had to make living here total hell. I brought my blanket closer to me, the wool soft and inviting.

 _Not long now. Not long now…_

The scream woke me. The high shrill of a girl. It resonated throughout the entire area, my eyes darting back and forth. The cannon booms. I shoot up, surveying my surroundings. Ariella is awake as well, the look on her face clearly showing signs of discomfort. I inch toward her, looking into her blue eyes as much as the darkness would allow.

"You okay?" I mumble, my voice cracking slightly.

She shivers, her head resting in her knees.

"No," she remarks simply.

"It has to be done. You know that."

"Why?" she asks, her face shooting up, tears in her eyes.

"Why what?" I ask calmly, trying to ease the situation.

"Why does it have to done at all? Why does it always have to happen?!" She yells, delirious. She collapses into my arms, her sobs wetting my shirt.

"Our parents were around before this all happened Ari. Blame them if you want."

"Why do we have to suffer for our parents' mistakes…?"

The silence is deafening. The wind blows through the trees, creating and eerie atmosphere. I think about her words, not entirely knowing the answer. Why do we suffer? We did no wrongdoing. Her words leave their mark in my brain, her voice echoing.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry…" I whisper, holding her close. I kiss her forehead softly, my mind numb. Come to think of it, the rest of me is numb as well. It's too fucking cold. I brush her blonde streaks out of my face, looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

She looks back, her tears running down her pretty face.

"Yes," she smiles, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry. For ruining your shirt and all."

I laugh, probably a little louder than necessary. "You're fine. We need to focus. Come on."

I hoist her up, making her giggle slightly. I carry her towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. The thing is massive, its silver metal reflecting the light of the moon perfectly. It's odd how you notice the simple things in life or death scenarios.

"My hero," she winks, giggling.

"Shut up," I laugh, walking into the opening. The wind stopping is immediately great. My body feels much warmer already. The only reason we didn't come in here before is because we were supposed to be waiting for Crystal and Brock to return. They're fine, I'm sure. Two career tributes together can handle their own, we decided. We just had to watch the stuff and make sure nothing else got in the way. What better way to watch our equipment than staying literally right next to it?

Another cannon goes off. And another. Ariella looks at me. I set her down, counting the remaining tributes. Five. There should be five of us left after that. Ariella, myself, Crystal and Brock hopefully, and one other. Suddenly, another cannon goes off. That knocks me to my senses.

"Four…?" Ariella says, not believing it herself.

"Four…" I respond.

"What do we do?" she asks, looking at our stuff.

"I… I don't know. Who's left? Just the careers, then?"

"Not necessarily," she whispers. "Brock or Crystal could be dead. Or both."

"Hopefully both."

She smiles, but that quickly fades as she looks at me. I know what she's thinking. What do we do?

"I'll leave," I put simply, gathering a small pack.

"No! You can't! I can't do this without you…" she whispers, spinning me around.

"Would you rather you have to fight me?!" I shout, my voice louder than I intended. "I can't do that to myself. I could never. Unless you want to fucking stab me right now, then go for it!" I yell, sticking my arms to the side.

"No…" she shudders, her tears forming again. "Go."

I lean down, kissing her forehead once more. "Win for our District. Do you understand?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"I promise, I'll try. Just go!" She shoves me out, her tears falling onto the metal floor. I run, not thinking about where I'm going. The sun has started rising in the east, the color of the sky beautiful. Sharp pinks and oranges slash across the horizon, giving the area an eerie warm glow. I sling my pack up tighter across my shoulders, before slowing down my pace.

I've already gone quite the distance, yet something seems off. I duck, hiding among the bushes as I look back into the clearing. And then I see him. Brock, in all his bloody glory, has returned. His hair is damp and greasy, his nose bleeding as he stumbles back and forth. Whoever he tussled with sure fucked him up. He collapses to the ground, hurling up whatever it is he managed to eat. He gets up, beginning to shout.

"Where the fuck are you?!" He screams, slamming his hand against the Cornucopia. I quickly stand, ready to bolt in. As soon as I do, Ariella jumps out of the mouth, swinging her club. Brock ducks, the weapon slamming into the metal, denting it. He headbutts her in the stomach, tackling her into the dirt.

I run out of hiding, bolting across the clearing. I slam into his large frame, knocking him off of her. We roll on the ground, my hands grabbing at his throat, digging my nails into his skin. He yelps, his breath disgusting. He jerks his legs up, slamming into the back of my head. I hit the dirt with a _thud_ , my vision blurred. I feel his feet slam into my back, knocking the wind out of me.

I hear him shout something, and feet clanging across the floor of the Cornucopia. I struggle to get up, wiping the dirt from my face. I look up to see Brock and Ariella struggling with a knife. He slams her into a crate, the wood shattering into sharp pieces. The knife flies from her hand, landing next to me. I pick it up, struggling to my feet as I lean against the opening. My vision is blurry and doubled, as I see two of each of them fighting. Ariella throws a chunk of wood at his face, causing him to stagger. I charge in at that moment, stabbing him in his side as we fall over into the equipment. He grabs me by the hair, throwing me off of him.

I roll into a pile of firewood, my shoulder smashing into the logs. Brock takes the knife out of him, blood dripping onto the floor. He looks to me, ready to strike. I brace myself, accepting death, just as Ariella charges into him with a spear. They both slam into the back of the Cornucopia, his screams loud and deafening. She stands up, looking down at him. I stand up onto my knees, looking at the pair from behind. The spear is stuck straight into his chest. His sweat drips from his hair, his breathing hoarse.

She picks up an axe, dragging it across the floor. She lifts it up, her arms shaking as she slams it down into his head, his skull cracking as the axe destroys his face. She yanks it out, ready to swing again.

The cannon booms shortly after, signalling his obvious death. Her arms drop, her grip tight on the handle. I struggle up, watching Ariella. She slowly turns around, sending dread through my body. The knife is lodged in her chest. She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"Ariella…" I whisper, my throat dry.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobs, her steps staggered. She stumbles about, falling at the mouth of the Cornucopia. I rush towards her side, grabbing her head.

"I… I promised you…" She coughs, blood oozing out of her mouth.

"Don't talk," I whisper, wiping the hair out of her face.

"Okay…" She wines, her voice reaching higher and higher octaves. "Did you win?" Her eyes stare into mine.

I stop, trying to think. "I don't think so. Not yet at least."

"Do it. Tell my Dad that I'm sorry."

"I will," I promise, tears forming in my eyes.

"End it," she whispers.

"What…?" I ask, sniffling as I wipe my nose on my sleeve.

Her head nods towards the axe in her hand. I understand.

"Are you sure?"

She nods, her body shaking in pain. I quickly take the weapon, standing above her.

I end it.

I drag the weapon out of her, my mind blank.

I'm numb all over again.

I wander out of the mouth, looking at her. Suddenly, I don't feel quite myself. Her words sting in my brain.

 _Why do we have to suffer for our parents' mistakes?_

I suddenly see him. The last tribute. I wasn't expecting him, if I'm honest. He seemed sort of dim.

"Well hey there, Wyatt."

* * *

 **Did you guys see that coming? Probably! Haha, best plot twist ever ;)**

 **Anyways, Please Review so I know that you're actually interested and active!**

 **RatInvasion: Thank you very much for the kind words! It really means a lot. That review honestly made me smile quite a bit. And yes, I am indeed male haha.**

 **Questions -**

 **1\. Opinions on this chapter!**

 **2\. How obvious was that "plot twist" lol? (If you could even call it that)**

 **3\. Will you be Submitting a bloodbath? Or a normal tribute if you haven't already?**

 **Thanks guys! Hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 **-Jace**


End file.
